


Пробуждение

by sihaya



Series: Кира Рен [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Out of Character, Rey in the First Order
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya
Summary: Ункар Платт продает Рей Первому Ордену.





	Пробуждение

Спи сладким сном,  
Не помни о прошлом.  
Дом, где жила ты,  
Пуст и заброшен.  
И мхом обрастут  
Плиты гробницы.  
О маленькая девочка  
Со взглядом волчицы!

Крематорий «Маленькая девочка»

  


Когда корабль отца исчезает в небе, Рей замолкает. Платт оттаскивает ее в сторону, показывает на кучу старых деталей, велит очистить их. И Рей молчит, ничего не делает. Дергается каждый раз, стоит зареветь двигателям. Отец не возвращается ни на следующий день, ни спустя неделю. Даже через месяц, когда терпению Ункара Платта приходит конец, отца нет.

Она молчит, когда ее едва ли не за шкирку тащат прочь странные люди в белых защитных костюмах. Почти не сопротивляется, когда ее заталкивают в шаттл и отвозят на крейсер. С крейсера планета кажется маленькой и совершенно безжизненной; Рей мешкает, запоминая, как та выглядит, и получает прикладом бластерной винтовки между лопаток. Это больно, очень унизительно, и Рей разворачивается, с гневом смотря на обидчика. Но за шлемом лица не видно, а форма у всех одинаковая — пойди разбери, кто перед тобой. Даже если захочешь, не запомнишь.

Ее запирают в огромной темной комнате. Там много детей: есть и постарше, и помладше. Самых маленьких держат на руках, пытаются укачивать. Одни плачут, размазывают слезы по щекам, орут, срывая голоса. Другие словно ни на что уже не реагируют. Третьи бросаются вперед с «пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста» к штурмовикам и страшным людям в черной форме. Рей забивается в угол, подальше ото всех, затыкает уши и утыкается лбом в колени.

Только по едва уловимой вибрации можно понять, что крейсер пришел в движение. Их везут далеко-далеко. Дроиды приносят поесть и попить. Штурмовики забирают самых маленьких, оставшихся делят на группы. Рей пытается понять систему: их отбирают по возрасту, телосложению или еще чему-то?

За слишком наглый взгляд ей снова прилетает, и снова от штурмовика. Но Рей не издает ни звука. И так ясно, что больше у нее ничего уже не будет. Она не вернется обратно. Отец никогда не найдет ее.

Корабль наконец садится на планету. Их выгоняют из комнаты. Всем выдают новую одежду, расселяют по казармам. Совершенно точно сжигают лохмотья, что были на большинстве детей. И отдают пленников на попечение дроидов. Все вокруг слишком чистое, почти стерильное. Им дают ровно сутки, чтобы прийти в себя после перелета. Маленьких они больше не видят.

Рей молчит, когда их учат строиться. Молчит, когда проводят первую проверку на уровень сочувствия, даже когда ее пристегивают к креслу для проведения коррекции поведения. Молчит, когда все говорят о величии Верховного лидера. О том, что Первый Орден стоит на страже мира и процветания галактики, и какая честь отдать жизнь за правое дело, покончить с подлым предательством Новой Республики. Нет ничего превыше их долга перед Первым Орденом.

Рей молчит, когда издалека видит рыцарей Рен. Солнечный блик на шлеме одного из них слепит, заставляет споткнуться. Это нарушает строй, привлекает к ней внимание. Наказание точно будет, но Рей сейчас выпрямляется и, несмотря на оплошность, пытается запомнить их.

На мгновение ей кажется, что тот, самый главный, смотрит прямо на нее. Она снова едва не сбивается с шага, даже понимая, что правдой это быть не может.

А ночью ее будит собственный крик. Она задыхается, одежда мокрая насквозь. Перед глазами проносится только что увиденный сон: глухая ночь, льющийся с неба ледяной дождь и рыцари Рен в окружении мертвых людей. Ей страшно, ей кажется, что магистр Рен, как там, шагнет прямо из темноты, взмахнет своим мечом и…

На крик приходят дроиды; ее отводят в общую ванную, следят, чтобы Рей, не отвлекаясь, привела себя в порядок. Об инциденте, конечно, узнают офицеры, и утром ее уже ждут.

— Они убили всех, — говорит Рей чужим хриплым голосом. Горло болит, она совершенно разучилась говорить. — Они убили. Меня тоже убьют?

— Кто убил и кого? — уточняет их капитан. Они ожидали, скорее всего, что опять проснулась память, что ее надо на доработку. Что она — изъян, слабое место системы, которое необходимо изучить. И исправить.

— Магистр Ре-ен, — с трудом, запнувшись, говорит Рей.

Она снова замолкает. Слова больше не приходят: в них нет необходимости. Ее уводят на доработку; калибровка сознания, как всегда, болезненна.

Но она все равно помнит. Не понимает, почему было страшно, но помнит и улетевший корабль, и песок Джакку, и продавшего ее Ункара Платта, и яркий живой сон.

Становится проще. Капитан Фазма, видя ее результаты в стрельбах и на учебных симуляторах, самодовольно улыбается: лица не видно, но эмоция чувствуется в ее голосе.

Рей не надо смотреть, чтобы стрелять. Ей не надо говорить, чтобы подчиняться. Это странно и легко одновременно.

Как-то раз она работает на симуляторе, и прямо перед ней появляется какой-то офицер без защитной униформы. Рей вздрагивает, успевает еще сказать: «В сторону!» — и стреляет. И пугается, потому что офицер не отходит. Больше от неожиданности она роняет тяжелую бластерную винтовку. В голове щелкает, она поспешно поднимает оружие, исправляя собственную оплошность, но рядом уже никого нет.

После занятия, на разборе Рей все же спрашивает, напрягая связки изо всех сил:

— С офицером все в порядке?

На нее смотрят, меряют с ног до головы внимательным взглядом, а потом вызывают старших офицеров. Рей знает: они обсуждают, нужно ли отправлять ее на доработку и что вообще с ней не так.

Но молодой офицер точно был, Рей ни на мгновение в этом не сомневается. Даже когда ей дают посмотреть запись урока и просят указать точный момент, когда и где она его увидела, и Рей видит пустоту, она не сомневается в его реальности.

Вместо доработки ее отправляют на дополнительное тестирование и повторное прохождение задания. Результаты лучше, чем у других — по крайней мере, так кажется самой Рей. Но она-то знает: что-то не так. Что-то встревожило всех, когда она описала офицера. Это не даёт покоя, зудит под кожей, заставляет вспоминать сон о магистре Рен. В отполированных до блеска поверхностях приборов Рей видит залегшие под глазами тени.

Когда она снова видит офицера, то не подаёт вида. Их группу вызывают на плац, заставляют построиться; перед ними вышагивает капитан Фазма, рассказывает о величии Первого Ордена. Неподвижно стоит генерал Хакс — тот, кто собрал их всех здесь, на этой планете. А рядом с ним — тот самый офицер в странной черной одежде, без защитного костюма. Рей фокусирует взгляд на нем, поджимает губы.

Он реален.

Наверное.

Она все еще сомневается, но не хочет на доработку.

— Пусть девчонка подойдет, — вдруг приказывает офицер генералу Хаксу. Рей вздрагивает, смотрит сначала на капитана Фазму, потом на самого генерала. Они слышали? Они подчинятся?

Генерал Хакс кивает капитану Фазме, а та называет ее номер и рявкает:

— Выйти из строя!

Рей чувствует, как стучит в груди сердце. Это и волнение, и страх: она отчаянно не понимает происходящего.

Офицер смотрит на нее, молчит. Рей чувствует, что задыхается, что-то давит на нее, вспарывает ее память, и она вдруг понимает, кто это.

Магистр Рен.

Она сглатывает вязкую слюну, смаргивает выступившие слезы. Она одновременно тут — и там, тогда, глухой ночью, в окружении мертвых тел.

Он не говорит ни слова, но в то же время спрашивает, знает ли она его.

— Да, — выдыхает Рей. Губы непослушные, холодные, все тело дрожит. И снова голос в голове интересуется, стреляла ли она в него. И Рей снова отвечает «да».

— Верховный лидер хочет тебя видеть, — подводит он итог их странного разговора. И Рей почему-то кажется, что если бы не приказ, ее бы убили. За то, что выстрелила, за то, что вообще его слышит. За то, что она такая, какая есть.

Она опускает голову, но послушно идёт следом. Не оглядывается на капитана Фазму, не смотрит на генерала Хакса.


End file.
